It started good and became better KainAido lemon
by miss89
Summary: There is a gathering in the hallway and Kain have to get his girlfriend Bre up. The Night Class are allowed to go homefor the weekend, but Bre have something else in mind for her and Kain.. and Aido too.


**From the author:** This threesome is dedicated to XxRandOm-Qu33NxX asa b-day present!!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Vampire Knight or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

- "Bre? Are you up?" Kain asked knocked on the door to his girlfriend's room. He knew she could be really lazy in the mornings, so since Kaname-sama had called for a gathering, he decided it might be a good idea to get her up. Then she won't get into trouble with the dorm president then. There was no answer from the other side of the door. He sighed and opened the door and stepped inside, to find his black haired girlfriend lying in the bed with the covers almost over her head. A chuckle left his lips as he closed the room and went over to the bed.  
- "Bre" he started and gently shook her. The girl groaned in her sleep and turned around, her eyes still closed. The orange haired vampire knew she loved her sleep – her beauty-sleep like she used to call it.  
- "Hey, wake up. Kaname-sama want us gathered in the hallway in a few" he stated and shook her again.  
- "Just 5 minutes more" she groaned and pulled the covers over her head and turned on the other side again. Kain scratched the back of his head a little annoyed, but then a sly smirk came across his lips. Getting up from the bed he took a hold of the covers and pulled them off her in one swift, causing her to flinch from the cool air.  
- "Noo! Give it back!" the vampire girl whined and wrapped the arms around her body.  
- "You can go to bed again later, now get up" he said determined.  
- "It can't be that important" Bre muttered and rubbed her eyes and sat up. The male vampire smirked and threw some clothes at her. She yawned and looked over them. When you only get about 4 hours of sleep, you don't feel for going to some stupid gathering. Well, Bre didn't.  
- "Give me my blanket" she whined like a little child. Like Kain didn't have enough of his cousin, Aido's childish personality – he absolutely also had to chose a childish girlfriend. Or well, it was only when she was in the mood she could be quite childish. Otherwise she was quite calm and down on earth. A smirk crawled over the orange haired vampire as he held the blanket and with a snap his other hand was more or less in flames.  
- "You wouldn't dare, Akatsuki" she said with wide eyes and got on her two feet clenching her fist.  
- "Maybe not right now" he chuckled and threw the blanket on her bed and the fire in his other hand went out. Growling a little with annoyance she began to undress, making him blush. Bre noticed and smirked at him. Since she only wore a short dress for the nights, she was only wearing her thong. Noticing his blush that he tried to hide by looking the other way made her smirk. She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his.  
- "Am I ugly since you don't want to look at me?" she asked and made a puppy face at him. He looked down at her and smirked before wrapping his arms around her waist.  
- "No.. you have a beautiful figure" he said and kissed her forehead, making her giggle lightly.  
- "Really? How much?" the teaser started to come out inside her. Kain chuckled and picked her up and gently threw her on the bed.  
- "Maybe later.. get dressed now" he stated and folded his arms over his chest. The black haired vampire growled annoyed and got herself dressed before taking her boyfriend's hand and headed towards the hallway.

* * *

The other student's of the Night Class looked like they just woke up – a little like herself.  
- "Good morning, Bre-chan, Kain" Ichijo cheered. Bre sometimes wondered how on earth he could be so fresh all time. It sometimes annoyed her little, but in the other hand he was the only one she could talk to if there was something she wanted to get an answer of. It was a fact that she and Kaname did not like each other. For some reason she found him handsome, but on the other a freak ego who only cared for himself. It was there Ichijo stepped in and made the deal with her that if there was something, she went to him and not Kaname.  
- "I'm sorry for waking up this early on a weekend, but I have something important to tell you" Kaname started. His voice ever so gentle made her shiver with the thought of his manipulating with the others.  
- "The Senior Council wished to have a meeting with me and Ichijo, and I accepted it. You can go home for this weekend" he said calmly and nodded to the vice president, who smile d brightly. It must have been very important since the pureblood wanted Ichijo to go too. But not that she mind it at all. At least Kaname was going to leave her alone in the weekend then.  
- "Sounds good to me" she whispered in her boyfriend's ear and laced her fingers with his. The fire-controlling vampire glanced down at her. Kaname spoke a few more words that were unimportant to her – he already told her what she wanted to know. This gave her the great opportunity to be alone with Kain, if Aido was going home too. Pulling him by his arm she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked grinning up at him.  
- "What are you up to?" he asked her and raised an eyebrow. The grin on her face widened.  
- "I have a surprise for you" she whispered seductively and started to walk back to her room. Curious he followed her, lightly gulping at her grinning face.

* * *

- "Am I scaring you?" she teased as they came back to her room. Kain crooked an eyebrow at her then smirked.  
- "Not a bit" he stated. Bre smirked widely and pushed him over on the bed, straddling his waist. His hands fell onto her waist as he smiled at her.  
- "That's good then" she said seductively in his ear and kissed the base of his neck.  
- "Some is in the naughty corner today" Kain breathed out forcing back a moan. Bre smirked against his skin and slid her hands over his muscular chest, kissing him passionately on the lips. He kissed her back and softly stroked her sides. The girl smirked into the kiss.  
- "I have a surprise for you" she spoke against his lips, stroking his chest. Kain broke the kiss and looked curious at her. Bre smirked and slid off him and rush to the bathroom, leaving her boyfriend more than curious. He sat up straight and rubbed the back of his neck.  
The black haired vampire came out from the bathroom a few moments later. Akatsuki's eyes widened slightly as a small blush crept upon his cheeks. She was wearing a sexy red bra with matching underwear. Seductively she walked towards the bed with a dirty smile playing on her lips.  
- "Do you like what you see?" she asked playfully and rested her hands on his knees. Kain smirked and put his hands on her hips, pulling her down on the bed. His lips attacked her neck as his hands started to examine her exposed shapes. She smiled at his actions and bit her lower lip to hold back a moan.  
- "Kain!" she moaned out when he hit her soft spot on the neck. He smirked against her skin as he sucked and licked on the place. She gridded her body against his and she felt something poke her thigh causing her to smirk.  
- "Akatsuki have you decided if you're goin..." Aido's voice interrupted them, making them part and look at him.  
- "Hanabusa" Akatsuki said. The girl blushed a little before an idea popped into her mind. Getting off the bed she walked towards the blond vampire who stood with a goofy smile plastered on his face.  
- "Maybe Aido would like to join" she said seductively close to his ear and gridded her body against his, placing a hand on his neck. A slight blush spread on the blonde's cheeks, making the vampire girl smirk.  
- "You'd just love it" Bre whispered seductively in his ear and nibbled on his earlobe. One of her hands sneaked under his loose pyjamas shirt, making him gasp. The girl smirked and walked back to her lover on who still sat on the bed with a slight confused expression. Grinning she kissed him on the lips as she sat on his lap and waved the blushing vampire over. Hesitating but smirking he sat on the bed next to his cousin, watching them make out. The female vampire broke the kiss and turned her attention to the other vampire, and kissed him on the lips. Kissing her back, Aido's hands slid over her delicious body. Kain seem to get what she was up to and shrugged his shoulders and began kissing her neck, making her gasp into the kiss. The two cousins' hands roamed her body with seductively touches. Aido's hands slid over her stomach and sides ending on her butt, tracing her thong. He then kissed down her throat and over her chest and in between her breasts. Bre's head tilted back and rested on Kain's shoulder as a soft moan escaped her lips, making them smirk against her skin.

* * *

A new thought passed her mind and she smiled wickedly. Teasingly, she slid her hands over their pants, feeling the bulges in them. Both boys smirked and suddenly her bra hanging loose over her shoulders. Aido pulled it off her and tossed it on the floor, just before Kain cupped her breasts from behind in a firm grip. A light moan left her throat.  
- "How unfair.. I'm almost naked and you haven't removed anything yet" the black haired girl pouted. The two boys looked at on another before removing their shirts. The girl purred lightly and snuggled up between them.  
- "I think she's getting excited Akatsuki" Hanabusa chuckled as he cupped her breast from behind and puller her closer to his body. A small yelp left her lips but turned into a bright smile as she leaned back, resting her head on his shoulder as he began massaging her breast. Her orange haired boyfriend chuckled and worked his way to her moist thong. He then slowly pulled it down before blowing cool air against her hot aroused area. A small moan left her lips.  
- "Ahh! Akatsuki!" she moaned out loud when she felt his warm tongue touched her wetness. She threw her head back against Aido's shoulder and moaned again. She spread her legs open to him and moaned even more when he dipped his tongue inside her. Aido rolled her nibbles between his thumb and index fingers as Kain kept stroking her inner walls with his tongue, making her buck her hips into him, but he held them down. It was getting too much for her. The two boys seductive touches and the attention they gave her, it turned her even more on. With another loud moan she felt a string snap in her stomach and she came in her orange haired lover's mouth.  
- "God! I can't hold back much longer!" Hanabusa groaned as Bre shifted a little in his lap, feeling the bulge poke her inner thigh. Bre lifted herself a little before turning around and pushed the blonde over on his back, straddling his pelvis.  
- "I can sure feel that" she smirked as she lowered herself and kissed him passionately. Pulling away she tugged at his pants while biting her lower lip playfully. Impatiently, Aido eagerly pulled them off him and grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her lips roughly. Bre smirked into the kiss and without hesitation eased herself onto his throbbing member, causing a loud groan from him. A moan escapes her lip when she feel a pair of hands cup her breasts from behind as she start riding her lover below.  
- "You're sexy.. even from behind" Kain's deep voice muttered in her ear, making her moan again. Sitting up straight she began riding the blond vampire in a perfect rhythm, his hands on her hips guiding her moves.

* * *

Kain removes his boxers and stood on his knees beside her. A lightly blush crept over her cheeks before easing her head closer to Akatsuki's hard member. Because of the riding movements it was a little hard to keep her head still. She took a hold of him and licked along his shaft before taking him in her moist mouth, sucking hard she moved her head skilfully up and down, taking as much of him as possible. Akatsuki let out a loud groan and tilted his head back, enjoying her moist mouth and the sounds of her muffled moans against his member.'  
- "I can't... hold back.. much longer" Aido groaned loudly and bucked his hips upwards.  
- "Aido!" the girl almost screamed out his name as he hit a certain spot within her. The blond vampire continued to thrust upwards, hitting her spot over and over again, making it a lot harder for Bre to keep the concentration. She felt Aido thrust faster and harder than before, making her withdraw her head from her other lover. Sitting up straight she threw her head back and moaned out loudly as he shot his hot seed deep inside of her with a loud groan.  
- "Oh fuck!" she moaned as she rode her orgasm out hard and closed her eyes. Very short after she collapsed on top of him, both panting heavily. Just as she rolled off him, she felt herself being laid down on her back.  
- "My turn" Akatsuki muttered under her skin as he kissed the crook of her neck.  
- "Then come and get me" she whispered seductively in his ear, making him shiver from excitement. He groaned and attacked her neck roughly as he rammed himself into her aroused area, earning himself a loud moan. Her head rested on Aido's shoulder as he played with her breasts. Akatsuki continued to pound in and out of her in a fast pace, causing her to moan out the loudest. A few more hard thrusts and a moan that remind of a scream sent him over the edge, making him spill his seed inside of her.  
- "That was.. so awesome" the girl panted and as she stared up at the ceiling. The two boys chuckled and turned on their side having her in between them. She giggled and snuggled up between them.  
- "You know.. I might not go home when I think about it" Aido grinned and put kissed her neck.  
- "Really?" Bre giggled and pecked them both on the lips.  
- "Yea" Kain's deep voice spoke close to her ear, making her giggle in a childish way.  
- "We'll keep you company" Aido stated.  
- "That sounds just wonderful" Bre mumbled a little dizzy from the lack of energy.

* * *

**From the author: **That was my Kain X OC X Aido lemon threesome! I hope you liked it ^_^

**Please leave a review! ^_^**


End file.
